Misión: Matar a Albus Dumbledore
by Elizabeth Potter Granger
Summary: Todos sabemos que Snape mató a Dumbledore, pero… ¿Qué hizo Malfoy cuando tuvo la oportunidad? RR’s!


"**Misión: Matar a Albus Dumbledore"**

Summary: Todos sabemos que Snape mató a Dumbledore, pero… ¿Qué hizo Malfoy cuando tuvo la oportunidad? RR's!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes mencionados aquí son míos, son propiedad de la Row****ling, de la Warner, y de quien los compre. No gano nada al hacer este fic, sólo reírme un rato.**

**Disclaimer 2: la escena de la selección corresponde a la escena de "Shrek", sólo le he cambiado algunas cosas a mi gusto, así, que va lo mismo de copyright que está escrito ahí arriba.**

**Capítulo 1: La Selección**

5 de Junio. "Al fin", pensó Draco con amargura, ya que ese día cumplía la mayoría de edad, y finalmente, sabría cuál sería su primera misión.

Se situó a lado de Severus Snape, para esperar la Orden del Lord Oscuro.

-Ya que tu padre ha resultado ser un completo inútil e inepto para las misiones, he de encomendarte una de las tres misiones más difíciles para mantener el apellido Malfoy en alto.

-Usted dirá, amo.

-Rookwood, haz lo tuyo- dijo Voldemort, chasqueando los dedos.

De repente, de la nada surgió una tarima, de donde sale Rookwood vestido de traje azul celeste con una florcita amarilla y sosteniendo un micrófono.

-Damas y Mortífagos¡Muy buenas noches!, Soy su anfitrión Augustus Rookwood, y les traigo, en exclusiva, desde la guarida secreta de Lord Voldemort, las tres horribles (mirada fea de Voldemort)…quiero decir¡maravillosas y difíciles misiones que el mismo Lord Voldy (Voldemort saludó con la mano cuando un reflector lo alumbró) ha escogido para el joven Malfoy!

Los mortífagos se volvieron locos al ver ese mini-espectáculo, y empezaron con chiflidos y aplausos. El propio Lord estaba sonriendo.

"A veces pienso que el Lord exagera"-pensó Draco con ironía, al ver el espectáculo de Rookwood y a los mortífagos.

-Muy bien, empecemos con las misiones. La número uno-de repente un cuadro salido de la nada apareció a la derecha de Rookwood-corresponde a hacer una redada en el Ministerio. El punto a favor sería- el punto empezó a escribirse con tinta blanca a la derecha del cuadro, donde se veía una fotito del Atrio del Ministerio-que esta misión es de lo más fácil, ya que todos sabemos que en el Ministerio hacen de todo menos trabajar, y el punto en contra-el punto se escribió abajo del de a favor, sólo que este en tinta negra-sería que podrías morirte de aburrimiento con los funcionarios, si es que se encuentran en una de sus reuniones de trabajo.

Para cuando Rookwood terminó de hablar, habían algunos que le decían a Draco "Escógela, escógela", o "¡Catafíxiala por otra cosa!", pero los calló cuando el muchacho de cabello platinado le dijo- Prosigue, Rookwood.

-La misión número dos, constituye a un nivel medio de difilcutad, bueno, si no hay una uña enterrada…¡Esta misión consiste en hacerle la manicura al Lord Oscuro!- En eso, aparece una casilla debajo de la opción número uno, donde se ve la foto de la mano del Lord y sus uñas largas, algunos exclamaron un "Oooh" de sorpresa, otros "¡Ya sé como le hace!", y otro dijo "¿Crees que Draco también quiera dármela a mí?"-El punto a favor es, que te quedas aquí en la guarida sin sacrificarte por el Lord, ni poniendo en riesgo tu vida…

-¡Oye¡Eso no es cierto¿Y si al Lord no le gusta como le quedaron las uñas¡Ahí si que arriesgas tu vida!-lo interrumpió una voz. Todos lo voltearon a ver, hasta Draco que hasta ese momento estaba pensando en que hizo para que pudiera ganarse tal espectáculo sólo por una misión. Era McNair, que tenía en su mano derecha una lima de uñas y en la otra y barniz endurecedor de uñas rosa pálido-¡Si que es difícil que le guste al Lord, es muy exigente!

-¡Calla McNair, y sigue limando mi meñique izquierdo!-le ordenó Voldemort.

-Sí, amo…uu

- ¬¬, Bueno…como les decía antes de que me interrumpiera McNair, el punto en contra es que el Lord es muy exigente con su manicura, porque la quiere perfecta…

-¿Manicura, señor?-dijo Draco, incrédulo.

-¿Cómo crees que tengo estas uñas tan perfectamente cuidadas y extremadamente largas?-dijo Voldemort, mirándose el meñique izquierdo.

Draco rodó los ojos.

-Y la última de todas y la más difícil de las misiones-todos miraron expectantes al tercer cuadrito, que empezaba a materializarse-es…- (Draco puso atención por primera vez, y al igual que todos, miró fijamente al tercer cuadrito, donde empezaba a verse la foto de…)- ¡matar a Albus Dumbledore!-la fotografía de Albus Dumbledore les sonreía desde el tercer cuadro, algunos incluso lo saludaron de vuelta- ¡Sí¡Como escucharon¡Ese viejito cariñoso que nos ha hecho la vida imposible desde que Voldy apareció en nuestras vidas¡Ese que parece tener 1000 años y más vidas que un gato!...Ahora si señores¡hagan su elección!-dijo finalmente Rookwood.

¿El vejete¿Matar al estúpido vejete¿Esa era una de sus potenciales misiones¿Matar al maniaco-obsesivo amante de los muggles? No podía creerlo. Esto era peor que la manicura.

Escuchaba los gritos de sus compañeros mortífagos:

-¡La tres, la tres!- dijo uno, aunque en su mano señalaba un 4.

-¡La uno!

-¡La dos y de paso a mí!

-¡La dos! Me haría bien tomarme unas vacaciones…

-¡La uno!

-¡La tres!

Draco lo pensó por un momento.

-Escojo…la tres.

Varios de sus compañeros gritaron.

-¡Si! Nott, me debes 3 galeones…

-Rayos… ¬¬

-La uno se me hacía interesante…

-¡No! Adiós vacaciones…uu

-Yo que él la hubiera catafixiado…

Tras haber escuchado la decisión del joven, el Lord se levantó.

-Bueno Draco, he de decirte que has decidido matar a la persona más audaz, inteligente, y guapa, pero no más que yo, que haya conocido.

Algunos mortífagos asintieron asustados.

-Amo… ¿no hay una misión más "complicada" de realizar?- preguntó Draco, ya harto de toda esa parsimonia dirigida al viejo.

-Nunca subestimes el gran poder y astucia de Dumbly.

-¿Dumbly?

-Así nos llamamos cuando nos juntamos los jueves a jugar cartas. ¡Ese anciano mañoso ya me ha ganado 300 galeones en lo que va del mes! Tengo que ponerme a practicar…

Draco rodó los ojos como por quinta vez en el día.

-Bueno chicos¿Quién quiere un baño de lodo¡Hoy es noche de conga! -preguntó Voldemort, entusiasmado.

Los mortífagos gritaron complacidos y corrieron detrás de Voldemort, dejando a Draco solo en la estancia.

"A veces me pongo a pensar como el Lord y los mortífagos han llegado hasta donde están… O peor, si yo seré así"-pensó Draco, incrédulo, al ver a Nott y Crabbe bailando la conga mientras Voldemort se ponía pepinos en los ojos diciendo que quería "eliminar" las líneas del rostro.

Volvió a pensar en la misión que le tenían asignada.

¿Qué tan difícil podría ser matar a un viejo de 100 años o más?

"¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?- pensó.

El joven Malfoy estaba a punto de descubrirlo…

---------------------------

**Notas de Autora:**

Hola! Después de muchísimo tiempo sin escribir he vuelto! Aunque no sea un fic H/H, es uno que se me ocurrió con mi hermano en una de esas noches de insomio y mi hermano había terminado de leer HP 6, así que se nos ocurrió ponerle un poco de humor a la situación que se crea en torno a Dumbledore y Draco...la historia tiene como base ocho capítulos, todos con una forma para matar a Dumbly distinta...espero que lo disfruten tanto como nosotros disfrutamos escribiéndolo, jajaja...y ya saben para que siga la historia debe de haber público, así que lo único que deben hacer es mandarnos un review (en el botoncito Go! no lo olviden!) para que sepamos que la historia no se publica en vano.

P.D.: No habrá parejas ni nada, el punto es que se veía lo cómico de la situación de Draco.


End file.
